Another veela story
by katoru87
Summary: Quand un vélane aux idées libidineuses rencontre un lycanthrope légèrement complexé, un nouveau lien se crée.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: Lucius / Remus

Résumé: Quand un vélane aux idées libidineuses rencontre un lycanthrope légèrement complexé, un nouveau lien se crée. Seulement voilà, les loup-garous, c'est du genre têtu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le vélane va devoir courtiser pour avoir ce qu'il souhaite.

Disclaimers: Les personnages appartiennent à Vous-Savez-Qui, ainsi que l'univers général dans lequel ils évoluent mais j'y ai apporté quelques modifications qui m'appartiennent. Merci donc de ne pas vous servir sans mon autorisation.

Another veela story...

Remus s'accouda à la fenêtre et regarda le parc de Poudlard illuminé par la lueur blâfarde de la pleine lune. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, pourtant, le jour allait bientôt se lever. Ses oreilles de loup le démangeaient, comme d'habitude, mais il ne fit pas le moindre geste pour se gratter. Avec ses griffes, doué comme il l'était, il risquait de se faire mal. Le chef de la meute lui disait souvent qu'il était une cause perdue, un lycanthrope dégénéré mais que ce n'était pas grave parce-que mignon comme il l'était, on lui pardonnerait toujours d'être si minuscule, si peu effrayant. Il était sûrement le seul loup-garou de la planète qu'on pouvait qualifier d'adorable les nuits de pleine lune.

Il sourit en pensant à son peuple, à son côté étrange et hybride mais pourtant tellement semblable au monde des sorciers. Il ne restait parmi les lycanthropes que quelques sang purs, les derniers à se transformer en loup les soirs de pleine lune et à arpenter la campagne, prêts à dévorer ceux qui croiseraient leur route, comme dans les vieilles légendes. Une poignet d'individus dangeureux, aisément maîtrisés par leurs semblables. Et il y avait aussi ceux qui avaient le sang tellement dilué par les mariages inter-raciaux, tellement mélangé, que la lune n'avait plus le moindre effet sur eux. Ils étaient comme guérit de ce qui faisait d'eux une race magique à part entière. Les autres, les plus nombreux, dont Remus faisait parti, ne se transformaient plus que partiellement tout en conservant leur esprit humain. Le loup en eux n'était plus assez fort pour vraiment se faire entendre, devant se contenter d'être la « petite voix » dans le coeur des loup-garous. Tous ensemble, ils formaient une seule et unique meute dispersée dans toute l'Europe et dirigée par Greyback, le plus âgé d'entre eux. Ils avaient tous un pied dans le monde magique et l'autre dans celui des moldus, travaillant sans distinction avec les uns ou les autres.

Les jeunes lycanthropes ayant des pouvoirs magiques faisaient leurs études à Poudlard mais ce phénomène étant plutôt rare, il n'était pas étonnant que Remus soit, pour l'instant, le seul loup-garou à être scolarisé dans le mythique château écossais. Et à chaque pleine lune, il se voyait pousser une queue touffue aux poils blancs, une paire d'oreilles pelucheuses apparaissait sur sa tête et ses ongles devenaient de véritables griffes avec lesquelles il était le premier à se blesser. Ses transformations, totalement indolores, l'énervaient d'autant plus que tout le monde le trouvait « adorable comme ça » et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou quelqu'un s'était approché de lui pour caresser ses nouvelles oreilles ou pour jouer à attraper sa queue. Une fois par mois, on le prenait pour une peluche vivante l'obligeant à opérer une retraite stratégique vers son dortoir où ses meilleurs amis s'en donnaient à coeur joie. Les salauds.

Mais cette nuit-là, Remus était seul et ses amis lui manquaient.

Les vacances de noël étaient terminées et Remus attendait avec impatience le retour de ses meilleurs amis, rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes. Malheureusement, il devrait encore patienter jusqu'en fin d'aprés-midi avant de pouvoir entendre les récits de leurs vacances. D'habitude, lui-même rentrait chez lui mais cette année-là, ses parents avaient décidé de s'offrir une seconde lune de miel et il n'avait pas eu le coeur de s'incruster – alors qu'il ne les voyait presque pas de l'année et les trouvait gonflés de partir juste quand ils pouvaient de nouveaux être ensemble. Ses amis avaient raison, il était bien trop gentil. Mais c'était dans sa nature et puis, il n'avait pas réellement passé ses trois dernières semaines seul puisqu'un de ses amis de la maison Serdaigle avait été là pour lui tenir compagnie. D'ailleurs, cet ami d'un an son aîné lui avait pris son premier baiser quelques jours plus tôt, mais ça, c'était un secret.

La neige se mit à tomber, recouvrant doucement le parc de son manteau blanc. Remus aurait aimé se rouler comme un jeune louveteau dans cette poudre fraîche et neuve mais le sommeil vint le prendre en traître et il dû se résoudre à attendre le lendemain. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, il pourrait ainsi partager la neige avec ses amis – depuis qu'ils étaient devenus des Animagus en cinquième année (Oh surprise, la forme de Remus était celle d'un loup blanc!) c'était beaucoup plus facile pour eux de sortir la nuit pour aller s'amuser.

Traînant jusqu'à son lit, il s'enroula dans ses couvertures et s'endormit instantanément.

o0O0o

Les calèches arrivèrent dans la cours du château avec quelques minutes d'avance, libérant un flot d'élèves bruyants, surexcités et déprimés en même temps. D'un côté, ils retrouvaient leurs amis et allaient pouvoir partager leurs histoires de vacances, de l'autre, les cours allaient recommencer avec pour certains des examens importants à la clé.

Remus attendait ses amis dans leur dortoir, sachant très bien que Sirius voudrait se rafraîchir un peu avant d'aller manger. Il voulait les retrouver dans un lieu plus intime que le hall d'entrée. D'ailleurs, la porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, livrant le passage à trois adolescents ravis de retrouver leur Moony – le surnom de Remus depuis l'année précédente. Les retrouvailles laissèrent la pièce sans-dessus, ni dessous. Ils parlaient tous en même temps dans un brouhaha qu'eux seuls étaient capables de comprendre.

Les Maraudeurs étaient de nouveaux réunis.

Aprés une rapide toilette, ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle où les attendait un copieux repas. Apparemment, une fois n'est pas coutume, le directeur avait décidé de prononcer ses voeux de bonne année aprés manger. Ils s'installèrent en riant.

- Au fait Moony, devine qui a changé pendant les vacances. Demanda Sirius en faisant un clin d'oeil à ses deux amis déjà au courant.

- Quelqu'un que je connais? Demanda l'adolescent en scrutant la table des Gryffondors pour y repérer un changement éventuel.

- Que toute l'école connait.

- Un de nous quatre?

- Non, il est encore plus connu que nous.

- C'est pas possible ça Sirius. Intervint modestement James en observant une jolie rousse du coin de l'oeil.

- Bon, mettons aussi connu que nous alors.

- Je n'aime pas les devinettes Sirius, en plus je suis pas doué. Je donne ma langue au chat.

- Lucius Malfoy. Lâcha Sirius sur le ton du sage sur le point de révéler une vérité universelle.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?

- Sa grand-mère était une vélane...

- Je croyais que les Malfoy étaient des sang-purs. S'écria Remus.

- Pour les sorciers, un sang-pur est quelqu'un qui n'a pas de sang moldu dans les veines. Tu peux n'avoir qu'un parent sorcier et des douzaines d'ancêtres vampires, lycanthropes ou vélanes, tu restes un sang-pur. Cherche pas, c'est l'hypocrisie du cru. En tout cas, Lucius n'a pas hérité des particularités magiques des vélanes, comme l'attraction irrésistible qu'ils provoquent, mais il lui reste ce besoin viscéral de trouver son compagnon.

- Tu veux dire que son héritage s'est réveillé? Demanda le loup-garou. Ils avaient étudié les vélanes l'année précédente en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il savait donc que ce besoin de compagnon apparaissait à dix-sept ans et ne disparaissait plus jamais. Son « âme soeur » trouvée, un vélane n'allait plus jamais voir ailleurs. Et c'était réciproque.

Il se retourna vers la table des Serpentards et sourit en voyant Lucius chercher discrètement l'odeur de son compagnon. Remus ne savait pas quoi éprouver pour l'élu, car l'héritier Malfoy n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre. Il était beau et riche, certes. En plus, il était brillant en classe et excellent en Quidditch – il était un des poursuiveurs et le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards. Mais c'était aussi un jeune homme arrogant, fier et têtu. Il pouvait être aussi mauvais qu'une vipère et il était connu qu'il ne reculait devant rien – ou presque – pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Non, vraiment, ce ne serait pas facile.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le directeur. Le professeur Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et commença son discours de bienvenue, souhaitant une bonne année à tous les élèves. Ceux-ci étaient un peu surpris, car l'homme semblait... mal à l'aise.

- Pour terminer, ce que j'ai à vous dire est assez délicat mais il faut que vous sachiez que le niveau de Magie est très haut cette année et que par conséquent, certaines précautions seront prises.

Des murmures se firent entendre parmis les élèves.

La Magie. Ce flux qui donnait la vie à toute chose, donnait leurs pouvoirs aux sorciers et que les moldus, faute de terme plus approprié, avait appelé Dieu. De la puissance de ce flux dépendait celle des enfants sorciers à naître, ce qui expliquait que les familles sorcières de sang-pur surveillait ce niveau pour savoir quand il fallait se « reproduire » en étant sûr d''avoir des héritiers puissants. C'était également cette puissance qui expliquait l'existence des sorciers d'origines moldues – il y en avait beaucoup plus passé un certain seuil.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il prendre des « précautions »?

- Je m'adresse donc aux plus âgés, poursuivit le directeur. J'ignore si certains d'entre vous sont sexuellement actifs et en couples, et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais sachez que dés demain, tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année seront convoqués à l'infirmerie pour une visite médicale.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda une élève de Serdaigle, visiblement inquiète.

- Il se passe qu'avec le niveau de Magie actuelle, il vaudrait mieux éviter les grossesses non-désirées. C'est pourquoi, dés demain, les élèves convoqués recevront une potion contraceptive qui les protégera pendant six mois. Dans six mois, vous en recevrez une nouvelle dose et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que le niveau de Magie baisse assez pour rendre ces mesures inutiles.

Une vague d'incompréhension s'abattit sur les élèves. Qu'est-ce que la Magie venait faire là? Ils savaient tous depuis longtemps que les enfants ne naissaient pas dans les choux, ils savaient aussi que la Magie n'avait pas grand chose à voir là-dedans alors qu'est-ce que c'était que ces histoires?

- Je laisse la parole au professeur McGonagall qui sera, j'en suis sûr, plus conscise que moi pour vous expliquer ce phénomène. Fit le directeur en se rasseyant.

La jeune femme ne broncha pas, sachant que le directeur se servait d'elle pour cacher son malaise. Et puis, elle n'était pas beaucoup plus âgée que ses plus vieux élèves, par conséquent, elle était censée être plus à même de leur expliquer la situation.

Elle se leva à son tour.

- D'abord, sachez que si vous ne connaissez pas le phénomène dont je vais vous parler, c'est parce-que pendant longtemps, il n'a été étudié que par les futurs Médicomage en seconde année de médecine. Le reste de la population était mise au courant par la Gazette du Sorcier quand cela s'avérait nécéssaire. C'était à l'époque où les moeurs étaient moins libres mais comme les temps changent, il faut bien s'adapter. Ce phénomène sera ajouté au programme des quatrième année dés la rentrée prochaine mais en attendant, vous allez apprendre son existence « à la barbare » comme vous dites.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle. Tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres du professeur de Métamorphose. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce secret dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler, alors même que certains venaient de familles de sang-pur? Le professeur continua, essayant d'être la plus claire et précise possible.

- Pour que _ça_ se produise, il faut que la Magie atteigne un certain niveau de puissance, ce qui n'est pas arrivé depuis cent cinquante ans. Mais cette année, ce seuil « critique » a été largement dépassé. Ce phénomène porte le nom barbare de C.S.O.C. – ou_ Carrying a Soul Of Child_.

Elle se tut quelques minutes, le temps de laisser digérer l'information. Mesure particulièrement utile au vue de la tête de certains élèves qui tâtaient frénétiquement leur ventre en essayant de sentir une quelconque bosse attestant d'une grossesse Preuve que les élèves n'étaient plus aussi innocents qu'à son époque, pourtant pas si lointaine, et qu'ils ne savaient effectivement rien de ce dont elle parlait. Tant mieux, aprés tout, ils étaient bien à l'école pour apprendre.

- Le C.S.O.C, c' est de la magie à l'état pur, c'est pourquoi il lui faut l'aide de la Magie – avec un grand M – pour qu'il se réalise. Il touche les deux sexes, quelque soit les préférences sexuelles des individus. Que le couple soit mixte ou pas n'a aucune importance. Comme vous le savez, lors d'un rapport sexuel, il y a ce qu'on appelle poétiquement, fusion des corps. Et il arrive – je tiens à souligner que ce n'est pas systématique – que la Magie fusionne les âmes des partenaires pour en créer une troisième qui va aller se loger dans le coeur de l'un des parents – le plus souvent le pénétré du rapport.

Certains élèves rougirent jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, notamment les plus jeunes mais le professeur de métamorphose ne voyait pas comment leur expliquer ça autrement et puis, elle avait toujours été du genre à appeler un chat, un chat.

- Ce n'est donc pas une grossesse physique, l'enfant n'a pas de corps, donc elle ne se voit pas et seuls certains symptômes peuvent mettre la puce à l'oreille mais ils sont tellements bénins et banals qu'ils passent inaperçus la plupart du temps. Soit une migraine, soit un malaise ou une petite chute de tension, rien de grave en somme. Une fois l'âme arrivée à maturation, au bout de cinq à douze mois, elle se détache du corps qui l'abritait et c'est la Magie qui lui crée un corps. C'est pourquoi il faut que la puissance Magique ait atteint un certain seuil, en dessous, le corps ne peut-être créé. Ces enfants sont parfaitement normaux, leur seule différence avec les autres – bien logique quand on y pense – est qu'ils n'ont pas de nombril. Leur naissance est indolore et se produit toujours la nuit, les parents ont donc une belle surprise au réveil. Oui miss Evans. S'interrompit-elle en voyant le doigts levé.

- Que se passe-t-il si le niveau de Magie chute avant que l'âme ne soit arrivée à maturation?

- L'âme s'auto-détruit d'elle-même.

- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si on ne veut pas de l'enfant?

- Il existe une potion de contraception créé par Helga Poufsouffle que vous boirez presque tous demain et un charme d'avortement mis au point par Salazar Serpentard – ils seront tous les deux au programme l'année prochaine. Si le parent ne s'est jamais rendu compte de son état avant qu'un enfant n'apparaisse un matin dans son lit et qu'il ne veut pas de lui, il peut toujours le faire adopter, comme on le ferait d'un enfant venu au monde de manière plus traditionnelle. D'autres question?

Personne ne se manifesta.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas je tiens à ajouter que la potion qui vous sera donné demain ne protège que du C.S.O.C, restez prudent en ce qui concerne les MST. Donc messieurs, sortez couverts. Et mesdemoiselles, n'oubliez pas que vous, vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'une grossesse normale, n'hésitez donc pas à aller à l'infirmerie si vous avez un doute, ou pour vous renseigner. L'avortement n'est pas un moyen de contraception, il ne faut pas le prendre à la légère.

Les élèves étaient un peu tourneboulés par ce qu'on venait de leur révéler. Le monde sorcier était décidément empli de bizarreries.

Mais celle-ci n'était pas vraiment désagréable.

o0O0o

Lucius fulminait sur sa chaise. Il n'avait pas pu chercher sa compagne pendant le voyage en train à cause de ses responsabilités de préfet-en-chef qui l'avaient longtemps coincé dans le wagon des préfets, puis, quand il avait enfin pu sortir, le professeur Slughorn lui était tombé dessus. Ce dernier lui avait tenu la jambe pendant tout le reste du trajet, vantant les mérites et les qualités de son élève blond dans l'espoir de se faire bien voir de l'héritier d'une des plus grandes fortunes du monde magique. Sa démarche avait eu l'effet contraire de ce qu'il espérait mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le professeur Dumbledore l'avait convoqué dans son bureau sitôt arrivé pour lui parler de son héritage et des effets qu'aurait celui-ci sur son entourage. Il avait également appris que son ascendance vélane et ses conséquences étaient un secret de polichinelle qui avait fait le tour de l'école.

Il était arrivé dans la Grande Salle dans un tel état d'impatience et de fureur que personne n'avait osé lui parler – pas même Severus Snape, seul et unique Serpentard que Lucius considérait comme un véritable ami.

Et maintenant qu'il était attablé, il vivait un enfer. L'odeur de sa compagne était partout, suave et sucrée comme un bonbon au miel et pourtant, il était incapable de dire de qui il s'agissait. Trop de monde, trop d'odeurs différentes qui gâchait le parfum délicat qui lui plaisait tant, trop de bruit également. Lucius renonça à chercher ce soir-là.

Il écouta le discours de Dumbledore d'une oreille distraite, sachant très bien de quoi il retournait. Il connaissait l'existence du C.S.O.C depuis qu'il avait cinq ans.

Alors qu'il sortait de la Grande Salle pour aller se coucher, l'odeur devint plus forte, plus troublante, plus...bandante. Le tissus de son pantalon commença à se tendre, des images de corps emmêlés apparurent devant ses yeux. Il se dépêcha de retourner dans sa chambre pour s'abandonner aux joies de l'onanisme.

À quoi pouvait-elle bien ressembler? Pensait-il en se caressant frénétiquement.

Il avait eu de nombreuses aventures depuis ses quinze ans, avec des filles comme avec des garçons, jouant de son nom et de son physique pour tous les faire tomber dans son lit mais respectant toujours son leitmotiv « jamais plus d'une nuit ». Son autorité de préfet, puis de préfet-en-chef lui avait souvent été très utile pour se débarasser des plus collants une fois le jour levé. Sûr d'être fidèle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours une fois l'élue trouvée, il avait tenu ce concept à l'écart de sa vie en attendant sa majorité.

Son père lui avait dit qu'il tomberait irrémédiablement amoureux de cette personne encore inconnue mais il lui avait également précisé qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un homme ou d'une femme et qu'on y pouvait rien. Lucius, en dépit de son passé de bisexuel décadent et volage, n'avait même pas imaginé qu'il puisse s'agir d'un homme, tant les principes qu'on lui avait enseigné sur le fait d'avoir un héritier étaient ancrés en lui. L'âme soeur de son père était une femme, sa mère si belle et si gentille, il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela changerait pour lui.

Et pourtant...

o0O0o

Remus avala sa potion contraceptive en grimaçant. Le liquide était aussi mauvais que le laissait présager l'odeur qu'il dégageait, d'ailleurs, on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de liquide tant le mélange était pâteux. Comme de la pâte à crêpes moisie.

Mais bon, au moins c'était fait. Il préféra ne pas penser qu'il faudrait remettre le couvert six mois plus tard.

- C'est horrible! Lui chuchota Lily quand il sortit de l'infirmerie où elle était passée avant lui.

- Euphémisme! Répondit le loup-garou, le teint légèrement verdâtre.

Les deux préfets raccompagnèrent leurs camarades de Gryffondor – les cinquième année – jusqu'à leur salle de classe, puis ils partirent chercher les sixièmes années de leur maison en cours de potion. Les amis de Remus furent les premiers à se lever, pressés d'échapper à un cours théorique mortellement ennuyeux.

Le voyage vers l'antre de madame Pomfresh se passa sans encombres, les élèves burent le contraceptif en couinant de dégoût et vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous sur le chemin du retour, marchant très lentement pour « se remettre du supplice de la potion anti-C.S.O.C ». Officieusement, bien sûr, l'idée était d'échapper le plus possible au cours de potion du professeur Slughorn. Même Lily traînait les pieds. Elle préférait encore supporter James Potter.

Sauf que...

Sauf que les septième année de Serpentard n'avaient pas cours dans cette tranche horaire.

Sauf que Crabbe et Goyle avaient décidé de régler leur compte avec les Gryffondors en général, les Maraudeurs en particulier.

Sauf que des seaux d'eau lévitaient tranquillement sous les plafonds en ogive, attendant patiemment de se déverser sur la masse grouillante des rouge et or.

Et leur plan aurait très bien réussi si Sirius n'avait pas levé le nez au bon moment, remarquant le piège et les responsables, tous les deux cachés derrière une porte. D'un coup de baguette, les seaux se retournèrent contre leurs maîtres et leur donnèrent une bonne douche glacée. Les deux arroseurs arrosés giclèrent littéralement de leur cachette en hurlant comme des gorets.

Oubliées les baguettes, les mains suffisaient.

Dans un bel ensemble, Crabbe et Goyle se jettèrent sur Sirius pour lui faire regretter son geste, mais s'en prendre à un Maraudeur, c'était s'en prendre aux trois autres. Une bagarre fort peu gracieuse débuta entre les deux Serpentard et trois des Maraudeurs. Ils hurlaient tellement fort à eux cinq qu'ils rameutèrent tous les fantômes du château, y compris le Baron Sanglant qui « résidait » à l'autre bout de l'école. Peeves chantait à tue-tête, ravi que quelqu'un d'autre se décide à mettre un peu d'ambiance.

- Lily, ramène les autres en classe, je m'occupe d'eux. Cria Remus pour se faire entendre.

- T'es sûr? Sans te vexer t'as pas un physique de caïd.

- Je sais, grogna le jeune homme, mais j'ai une baguette et je sais m'en servir. Dépêche-toi!

La rousse eut du mal à se faire obéir mais la perspective d'une heure de colle en compagnie de Slughorn fut un véritable sésame pour accéder à l'obéissance parfaite de ses camarades. Comme quoi, avec les bons arguments...

Resté seul face au pugilat, Remus se demanda un instant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de partir et de les laisser se débrouiller. Mais il était préfet et déjà trop complaisant avec ses meilleurs amis. Non, pour cette fois, il ne pouvait que limiter la casse.

Quand Peter fut éjecté de la mêlée pour aller s'écraser contre un mur, le jeune lycanthrope lança un puissant sort d'immobilisation qui ne toucha que Crabbe, les autres bougeant beaucoup trop. L'échec ne fut pas total puisque les garçons se calmèrent d'eux-même.

Jusqu'à ce que Goyle remarque l'état de son ami. Il se jeta sur Remus à une telle vitesse que l'adolescent parvint de justesse à éviter le poing qui manqua lui fracasser le nez. Cette manoeuvre l'avait fait tomber et il était coincé contre le mur, sans moyen de s'échapper, menacé par un tas de muscles et de graisse capable de faire de l'ombre à King Kong.

Il aurait vraiment dû les laisser se débrouiller.

- Goyle, je te conseille de te calmer tout de suite. Tonna une voix grave et autoritaire.

- Mais Malfoy...

Un simple regard le fit taire.

Remus s'en serait presque évanouit de reconnaissance. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds, son superbe visage et sa carrure d'athlète, Lucius lui faisait l'effet d'un ange de miséricorde descendu sur terre pour le tirer des ennuis. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il adressa une prière muette à Salazar Serpentard.

De son côté, Lucius était à nouveau furieux. Il avait passé des heures à renifler son entourage – terrifiant même certains membres de sa maison – mais n'avait jamais retrouvé la merveilleuse odeur de sa compagne. Elle n'était ni à Serpentard, ni à Serdaigle. Il avait imaginé quelle serait la réaction de Potter si sa compagne s'avérait être Lily Evans et cela l'avait fait bien rire, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise la demoiselle sans rien remarquer d'inhabituel.

Ce n'était pas elle.

Et l'odeur était réapparut sur le chemin menant à l'infirmerie, devenant de plus en plus forte et de plus en plus fraîche à mesure qu'il approchait. Il commença à courir et ne tarda pas à se retrouver bloqué par un mélange indistinct de bras et de jambes gigotants dans tous les sens, une cacophonie de hurlement et d'injures, mêlée aux beuglements hystériques de Peeves. Et une certitude s'était imposée à lui: sa compagne était là. Mais quand les choses s'étaient calmées, subitement et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Lucius avait dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait pas de fille parmi les bagarreurs. Ce n'était que Black, Potter, Pettigrew et les deux andouilles toutes catégories de sa maison qui faisaient, encore, des leurs.

Goyle menaca alors quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là, une frêle silhouette recroquevillée au pied d'un mur. Une silhouette dont il pouvait sentir l'entêtant parfum. Il dispersa les fantômes et sépara les fauteurs de troubles, arrêtant Goyle dans sa lancée.

- Allez à l'infirmerie et ensuite, rendez-vous dans le bureau du directeur. Tous les cinq. Ordonna-t-il.

Une fois tranquille, Lucius rejoignit la jeune personne encore à terre. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître Remus Lupin, jeune lycanthrope de son état et préfet des Gryffondors. Quand ce dernier se leva, Lucius observa celui que son sang lui avait désigné comme compagnon – car il ne doutait plus de l'avoir trouvé, il savait que c'était lui. Il l'avait regardé des dizaines de fois depuis le début de l'année, admirant le ballet de ses adorables fesses quand il marchait, admirant son beau visage quand il riait et pourtant, il avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Le garçon faisait une bonne tête de moins que lui, mais sa petite personne était des plus appétissantes.

Un corps fin, élancé, tout en muscles nerveux et souples que le Serpentard avait déjà hâte de marquer comme sien, il n'avait plus envie de s'en éloigner. D'incroyables et invraisemblables cheveux châtains, un peu trop longs, dans lesquels semblaient se mêler toutes les nuances possibles du miel, du blond clair au brun et des yeux d'ambre, pailletés d'or, parmis les plus beaux et les plus étranges au monde. Ces yeux illuminaient un visage fin, un visage qui aurait pu être celui d'une fille mais qui ne pouvait convenir qu'au jeune homme. Lui seul pouvait prétendre à cette finesse innocente, cette perfection inconsciente. Il se dégageait de lui une force paradoxalement fragile, une douceur touchante qui fit comprendre au blond les raisons qui poussaient ses amis à vouloir le protéger de tout et notamment des yeux gourmands qui suivaient ses mouvements d'un peu trop prés.

D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il s'en occupe des yeux gourmands. Il ne s'en était jamais soucié jusque là puisqu'il faisait lui-même parti des admirateurs de l'adolescent – surtout les soirs de pleine lune quand il avait l'air d'un enfant contrarié à cause de ses caractéristiques animales – mais maintenant ce n'était plus la même chose. Plus du tout.

- Merci de les avoir arrêté Malfoy. Je ne fais pas le poids face à Goyle. Dit Remus en époussetant ses vêtements.

- C'était un plaisir. Répondit-il, la voix rauque d'un désir dont il n'avait pas conscience.

Ainsi son compagnon était un garçon et un fichtrement mignon en plus. Ils ne pourraient pas avoir d'enfant avec lui mais, bizarrement, ça n'avait plus aucune importance pour lui. Cela l'étonnait de pouvoir rejeter aussi facilement et rapidement un pan entier de son éducation. Pendant des années, il n'avait cessé d'entendre qu'un sang-pur se devait d'avoir un héritier et c'était quelque chose qui avait longtemps été profondément enfuit en lui, jusqu'à ce que deux yeux dorés balayent tout et fassent place nette.

Jusqu'où un vélane pouvait-il aller pour son âme soeur? Jusqu'où pouvait-il s'oublier lui-même?

Jusqu'au bout sans doute.

Jusqu'au trognon sûrement.

Lucius s'approcha jusqu'à frôler son compagnon, ressentant le besoin presque vital de le toucher. Il prit l'adorable visage dans ses mains et embrassa les lèvres roses, légèrement luisantes. Il sourit doucement dans le baiser, le petit châtain avait oublié de se brosser les dents aprés le petit-déjeuner, ses lèvres avaient encore un goût de café et de marmelade d'orange.

Le loup-garou fut tellement surpris qu'il ne répondit pas au baiser, laissant son aîné caresser ses lèvres autant qu'il le voulait. Il avait l'impression qu'un grand vide s'était invité dans son cerveau et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire car, étant donné sa carrure, il avait toujours compté sur sa tête pour se sortir des situations gênantes ou dangeureuse, sauf que là, il ne se passait rien. Normalement, il aurait dû frapper le blond, se débattre mais son propre corps le trahissait. Un frisson de plaisir le traversa de part en part, comme une décharge électrique qui se propagea dans son corps pour atteindre la moindre cellule de son organisme. Un instinct qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui chuchota qu'il avait trouvé sa moitié.

La peur finit par prendre le dessus sur Remus qui retrouva ses vieux réflèxes. Bousculant le vélane de toutes ses forces, il partit en courant vers son dortoir.

Il savait ce que ce baiser voulait dire mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi « ça » devait tomber sur lui et il se fichait pas mal qu'il n'y ait aucune explication logique derrière ce fait terrifiant: il était le compagnon de Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy qu'il évitait depuis la fin de sa première année – à douze ans, presque treize, le blond était déjà le leader de sa maison et il mettait tout son zèle à le faire savoir. Lucius Malfoy, Don Juan de l'école, cynique et libertin qui avait déniaisé plus que sa part de puceaux et de pucelles, et ne cherchait même pas à s'en cacher. L'héritier un peu trop gâté par la nature d'une famille surpuissante qui avait contribué à la reconnaissance officielle des loup-garous quelques huit siècles plus tôt et dont le pouvoir semblait ne connaître aucune limite.

Remus avait peur. Il savait qu'il devrait faire face un jour ou l'autre mais il se demandait s'il serait jamais capable d'aimer le blond. Ce dernier lui plaisait, comme à la quasi-totalité de l'école, mais il se serait-il capable de passer sa vie avec lui. Et puis, est-ce que des sentiments dictés par l'instinct valaient quelque chose?

Il ne quitta plus son dortoir de toute la journée.

Il ne dit rien à ses amis, prétextant une migraine pour justifier son absence. Au moment de descendre manger, son mal de tête revint, comme par hasard, mais ses amis ne lui firent aucune remarque, se contentant de lui promettre de lui rapporter de quoi se restaurer.

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Katoru87

Rating: M

Couple: Lucius / Remus

Résumé: Quand un vélane aux idées libidineuses rencontre un lycanthrope légèrement complexé, un nouveau lien se crée. Seulement voilà, les loup-garous, c'est du genre têtu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le vélane va devoir courtiser pour avoir ce qu'il souhaite.

Disclaimers: Les personnages appartiennent à Vous-Savez-Qui, ainsi que l'univers général dans lequel ils évoluent mais j'y ai apporté quelques modifications qui m'appartiennent. Merci donc de ne pas vous servir sans mon autorisation.

Another veela story...

Cela faisait désormais plusieurs jours que Remus évitait Lucius Malfoy avec toute son énergie, usant et abusant de ses sens surdéveloppés pour ne surtout pas se retrouver nez à nez avec le trop beau serpentard. Et si besoin était, il utilisait la Carte des Maraudeurs pour choisir ses itinéraires – il préférait ne pas se rendre compte qu'il s'en servait aussi pour savoir où se trouvait le blond, et surtout, avec qui. Au moment des repas, il tournait le dos à la table des verts et argents, ne voyant donc pas les regards peinés, amoureux et coléreux que lui lançait son futur.

De son côté, Lucius avait passé toute une nuit à réfléchir et en était arrivé à la conclusion que son compagnon n'avait pas confiance en lui à cause de son passé, peut-être même avait-il peur de se retrouver un jour abandonné au profit d'un autre. Le blond avait prouvé son manque d'attachement envers ses amants, de véritables kleenex humains qu'il prenait, utilisait et jetait une fois usagés. De plus, Lucius n'était pas un vélane de sang pur – donc peut-être que cette fidélité à toute épreuve ne le concernait pas – et si lui savait qu'il serait fidèle jusqu'à la mort, ce n'était pas le cas de Remus. Le blond pouvait donc comprendre les sentiments du petit châtain. Ce dernier voulait qu'on le rassure sur son avenir « conjugual », il voulait des preuves qu'il serait aimé à jamais et Lucius était tout disposé à les lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent.

C'était à lui de faire des efforts pour séduire et rassurer son futur amant. Jusque là, il n'avait jamais eu à se donner de mal pour avoir qui il voulait, quand il le voulait, par conséquent, il avait hésité avant de mettre son plan en route. Mais maintenant que c'était fait, il n'avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts.

À la table des Gryffondors, Remus attaquait sa deuxième tartine quand les hiboux du courrier apparurent par les lucarnes du plafond, transportant lettres et colis. Le loup-garou se désintéréssa des volatiles quand un gros paquet tomba devant lui, renversant sa tasse, envoyant valser les plats d'oeufs brouillés, de bacon et les pots de confitures. Le menu de ce petit-déjeuner tâcha tous les uniformes alentours.

Cependant, la colère s'effaça vite devant la curiosité.

Sur une petite étiquette était écrit le nom du destinataire, à l'encre verte: Remus Lupin. L'écriture parfaite était compliquée, alambiquée, presque démodée mais pourtant parfaitement lisible.

- Qui a bien pu t'envoyer ça? Demanda Sirius, ses mains avançant jusqu'au paquet, presque malgré lui.

- J'en sais rien. C'est quoi à votre avis?

- Je ne connais qu'un seul moyen de répondre. Trancha James.

Quatre paires de mains détachèrent les cordelettes fermant le paquet, puis retirèrent le papier kraft qui l'entourait, dévoilant une boîte en bois d'ébène sculptée aux armoiries de la famille Malfoy.

- Il n'y a pas quelque chose que tu as oublié de nous dire Remus? Demanda James, amusé par les couleurs qui avaient pris place sur les jours de son ami.

- Quelque chose du genre important? Renchérit Sirius.

- Venez avec moi.

Remus se leva et quitta la Grande Salle, sa boîte sous le bras. Au moment de passer les portes, il se retourna pour chercher Lucius. Ses yeux dorés plongèrent dans deux orbes grises et pendant quelques secondes, le temps sembla s'arrêter pour les deux adolescents.

Ce simple contact visuel réjouit Lucius. Les yeux de son compagnon brillaient de l'envie de donner son amour, mais aussi d'incertitude. Et le blond avait bien l'intention de tout faire pour effacer à jamais cette lueur incertaine. Aprés tout, il était un Malfoy.

o0O0o

Quand il eut terminé de raconter à ses amis ce qui se passait entre lui et Lucius, Remus dût faire face à une longue minute de silence, un grand moment de solitude. Peter, élevé dans un milieu conservateur profondément homophobe, préféra se taire. Il considérait le loup-garou comme un de ses meilleurs amis, mais étant donné son éducation et sa maladresse dont il était très conscient, le choix du silence lui donnait l'avantage de ne pas risquer de blesser le jeune homme.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Finit par demander Sirius.

- Il me plaît tu sais. Je ne sais pas si je l'aime, c'est sans doute trop tôt encore, et jusque là il ne s'est pas conduit comme quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance, mais je veux lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

- Il te sera fidèle Remus. Tu peux lui faire confiance, il ne te fera jamais de mal – du moins, jamais intentionnellement.

- Comment tu peux en être si sûr?

- Parce-que l'année dernière, lors d'une retenue, j'ai dû faire un essai sur les vélane de cinquante centimètres de long et j'ai fait pas mal de recherches...

- Toi? Tu as fait des recherches pour un devoir de retenue? Toi, Sirius Black?

- Oui moi. Il était noté et pris en compte dans ma moyenne. Bref, on s'en fout. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'une fois son compagnon trouvé, le vélane – de sang-pur ou de sang-pas-trop-dilué – ne pense même plus à aller voir ailleurs, il ne peut même plus regarder quelqu'un d'autre. Maintenant, la jalousie extrême est un peu romancée. Cela dépend du tempérament du vélane, ça ne fait pas parti des caractéristiques de son espèce. Vous êtes destinés à vous aimer, tu peux retarder l'échéance mais y échapper, c'est impossible.

- Remus, tu es casé! Annonça James en lui claquant l'épaule.

Le lycanthrope sourit doucement. James avait raison, même si ce n'était pas officiel, il était « casé ».

Son regard tomba sur la boîte offerte par Lucius, il était temps qu'il l'ouvre. Il souleva le délicat couvercle ouvragé, révélant une superbe garde-robe complète, miniaturisée pour tenir dans son emballage – un genre de boîte à bijoux en somme.

Des robes de sorcier, des capes, des chaussures, des pantalons, des pulls, des gants, une écharpe et même des sous-vêtements s'alignaient dans les différents compartiments du coffret, le tout fait dans les matières les plus nobles et les plus luxueuses – soie, cachemire, velour, cuir de dragon, fourrure et un peu de coton. Remus choisit une robe au hasard et lui redonna sa taille d'origine. Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle lui allait parfaitement une fois enfilée. Le riche tissus sombre mettait joliment en valeur ses cheveux et ses yeux clairs, ainsi que sa peau blanche. Les manches, le col et le bas du vêtement étaient brodés, les fils d'or s'entrecroisant pour former de délactes arabesques. L'habit mettait son corps en valeur sans être trop moulant, étant ainsi très claire sur la position de Lucius – il voulait un amant classe et séduisant/sexy mais garder les courbes de son corps pour lui tout seul.

Regarder, oui, mais pas toucher.

Un Malfoy n'est pas prêteur.

Ce qui était sûr également, c'est que le serpentard avait bon goût en matière de vêtements.

- Tiens, y'a ça aussi. Lui dit James en lui tendant un petit parchemin.

Remus y retrouva l'écriture compliquée du beau blond.

_Ce soir, aprés le couvre-feu, je t'attendrai à proximité du saule cogneur._

_J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire, mon cher compagnon._

_J'espère que tu viendras (et que tu choisiras tes vêtements parmis ceux que je t'ai offert!)_

_Lucius_.

o0O0o

Le jeune loup-garou se glissa dans les couloirs, emmitoufflé dans une de ses nouvelles capes. Son statut de préfet lui permit de se déplacer sans problème, même Miss Teigne ne se préoccupait plus de lui quand il la croisait la nuit, l'ignoble bestiole se contentant de lui jeter un regard vide avant de le dépasser avec l'air du chat qui a avalé une souris de travers.

Sale bête snobinarde!

Remus avait mis du temps avant de se décider à venir au rendez-vous, il avait même plusieurs fois changé d'avis, changement qui s'était traduit par un passage à la salle de bain pour enfiler d'autres vêtements, il avait jonglé entre le « oui » timide et le « non » obstiné, mais quand ses amis l'avaient mis à la porte du dortoir avec un ensemble neuf choisi par Sirius, il s'était dit qu'on ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Lucius risquait d'avaler de travers quand il apprendrait qu'il devait sa venue aux pires sales mômes de l'école, ceux qu'il passait sa vie de préfet-en-chef à envoyer en retenue.

Rien que la probabilité de voir ça devait valoir le déplacement.

Le vent glacé de l'hiver le frappa de plein fouet quand il entra dans le parc de Poudlard et il ressera sa cape autour de lui, frottant sa joue contre le doux col en hermine. La fourrure du vêtement lui rappelait celle de sa mère, quand elle le prenait dans ses bras les nuits de pleine lune pour lui raconter les légendes et l'histoire de son peuple. À cette époque, pas si lointaine que ça en fin de compte, il aimait enfouir son visage dans la chaude fourrure maternelle et respirer son parfum, mélange de _Chanel_ et de musc animal. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien que dans ces moments-là.

Le saule cogneur apparut à l'horizon, sa silhouette décharnée se découpant sur le ciel bleu marine, constellé d'étoiles, de cette nuit hivernale. Remus le sentit avant de le voir, Lucius qui l'attendait appuyé contre l'arbre miraculeusement calme. Le Cogneur dormait-il aussi?

- Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas. Lui dit le blond en le rejoignant.

- Pendant un moment, moi aussi. Mais il faut croire que mes amis sont de ton côté vu qu'ils m'ont jeté dehors.

- Tes amis? On parle bien des Maraudeurs? Les garçons à la caboche d'acier?

- C'est comme ça que tu les appelles?

- Moi et le reste des serpentards, dans l'intimité de notre dortoir.

- Je vois. Dans ton message, tu disais que tu avais des choses à me dire.

- Je pense que tu sais déjà ce que c'est mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on se contente de sous-entendus. Et puis, je considère le fait que tu ais mis ces vêtements comme un encouragement en ma faveur. Si tu veux bien me suivre.

- Pourquoi on ne peut pas parler ici?

- Je ne te laisserai pas la possibilité de me fuir une nouvelle fois Remus. Cela fait des jours que tu m'évites et j'ai beau répugner à l'idée de te faire le moindre mal, je ne suis pas non plus en marbre. J'ai besoin de te toucher et de te prendre dans mes bras, c'est ainsi et je n'y peux rien. J'ai besoin de t'avoir prés de moi. Et puis, j'ai certaines choses secrètes à te dire, que j'ai apprise récemment et elles risquent de te faire aussi peu plaisir qu'à moi.

- À t'entendre c'est grave.

- Très mais je préfère qu'on en parle pas ici.

Le blond, comme par réflèxe, saisit la main de son petit loup et le mena vers l'arbre magique. Celui-ci commença à s'agiter à leur approche mais d'un simple sort, Lucius l'immobilisa à nouveau.

- Il y a un noeud à la base du tronc, il suffit de le pousser pour que le Cogneur ne bouge plus. Murmura-t-il à l'oreille du gryffondor.

Le vélane se faufila dans un passage creusé à même la terre, entre deux racines du saule, Remus sur ses talons. Au bout de quelques courtes minutes, ils entrèrent dans une maison en ruine. Les rares meubles étaient défoncés, les portes pourries et déglinguées, des lambeaux de rideaux pendaient aux fenêtres et les coussins, éventrés. Leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans une épaisse couche de poussière.

- Charmant. On est où là exactement?

- Dans la cabane hurlante. Elle n'est pas du tout hantée mais sa réputation suffit à éloigner les curieux ce qui fait d'elle un endroit parfait pour les confidences. Bon, c'est crade, je te l'accorde mais on peut arranger ça.

En un tour de main, Lucius nettoya la sinistre pièce et fit apparaître un canapé digne de ce nom, une couverture pour les réchauffer, l'air étant vraiment glacial, une théière fumante et deux tasses. Ils s'installèrent, leur corps se frôlant, prêts à s'éloigner ou à sa rapprocher l'un de l'autre selon la situation.

- Tu veux bien enlever ta cape quelques secondes, j'ai envie de voir les vêtements que tu portes.

- Je préfère pas non. Couina Remus, les joues subitement rouge de gêne.

- Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus pour t'enlever ton pantalon tu sais. J'ai un minimum de savoir-vivre quand même.

- Tu as dit que tu n'étais pas en marbre et c'est Sirius qui a choisi mes vêtements.

- Dois-je en conclure qu'il a choisi le costume noir dont la veste se boutonne en-dessous du nombril? Ensemble particulièrement sexy que je comptais réserver pour nos soirées en tête-à-tête?

Remus baissa la tête, les joues plus rouges que jamais. Il n'eut pas le temps de sursauter que déjà, il était debout devant Lucius, sa cape étant restée sagement sur le canapé. Le blond gémit presque en voyant son compagnon si séduisant, sa peau pâle semblait appeler ses lèvres et ses mains. Ces vêtements convenaient parfaitement à Remus, même s'ils étaient un peu léger pour la saison.

Le vélane sourit et se leva pour prendre son futur amant dans ses bras, lui faire partager sa chaleur, lui faire savoir qu'il était là. Il espérait également lui faire comprendre qu'il serait toujours présent. Le loup-garou ne se tendit même pas quand les bras du blond se refermèrent sur lui. Il s'y sentait bien, parfaitement bien, comme chez lui.

Il sut qu'il était foutu.

Sa raison vola en éclat et il se laissa aller contre le torse sculpté de son ex-cauchemar. D'avance, il acceptait tout, à condition que cette sensation ne le quitte jamais. Au plus profond de lui, en vieil instinct animal, étouffé par son humanité, hurla à la lune.

Lucius décida que c'était le bon moment pour parler. À voix basse, il raconta tout.

- J'ai eu de nombreuses aventures dans un passé encore récent, la dernière remonte à peine à une semaine avant ma majorité. J'ai cherché à fuir ce que j'étais en tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait, je voulais vivre à fond ma jeunesse avant d'être fidèle tout le reste de ma vie. Je pense qu'en vérité j'avais peur, de quoi je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer. Aujourd'hui je n'en suis plus très fier mais c'est trop tard et j'espère que tu me pardonneras d'avoir fait n'importe quoi. Depuis que mon instinct s'est réveillé et que je t'ai trouvé, je ne pense plus qu'à toi et je ne vois plus que toi. Je ne peux pas te faire de promesses d'éternité parce-qu'on ne sait jamais de quoi l'avenir est fait mais je peux te jurer de rester avec toi aussi longtemps que je vivrai. Je t'aimerai et je te désirerai toute ma vie.

- Tu jures de ne jamais me tromper? Tu jures que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber comme tu l'as fait pour toutes tes conquêtes?

- Je te le promets si tu en fais autant.

- Un loup-garou n'aime qu'une fois. Remus, voyant le soulagement passer dans les yeux gris de Lucius, n'hésita pas à ajouter un petit détail à sa belle déclaration. Mais il peut baiser à tout va et être têtu comme une mule, trompe-moi et je te le ferai payer.

- Compris.

Ils croisèrent leur petit doigt et jurèrent. Un petit fil rouge apparut quelques secondes, les liant à jamais.

Lucius se pencha vers son compagnon et l'embrassa tout doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Remus se serra plus fortement contre le torse du blond et lui rendit son baiser, l'approfondissant jusqu'à ce qu'ils en gémissent de concert. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé sans jamais se séparer, s'embrassant à en perdre le souffle.

Lucius obligea ses mains à rester sages. Il ne voulait pas que Remus se braque parce-qu'il aurait été trop rapide. Et puis, son compagnon n'était pas un de ces garçons qu'il ramenait dans sa chambre le soir pour l'en jeter au petit matin, une fois sa dose de sexe absorbé. Il avait désormais toute la vie devant lui et ne comptait pas précipiter les choses.

Et puis, il avait encore certaines choses à dire et cela risquait d'être douloureux pour eux deux.

- Remus, dit-il en se séparant à regret de la jolie bouche du lycanthrope, j'ai encore une chose à te dire et ça ne te fera pas du tout plaisir. À moi non plus à vrai dire, mais je ne peux rien y faire.

- C'est si mauvais que ça?

- Pire encore, mais il faut que ça reste entre toi et moi. J'ai déjà assez de mal à digérer la nouvelle sans qu'en plus toute l'école soit au courant. En plus, je suis majeur, je pourrais me retrouver en prison avant d'avoir eu le temps de claquer des doigts. Azkaban n'a pas exactement la réputation d'un hôtel cinq étoiles.

- Tu commences à me faire peur Lucius.

- Hier matin, j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père. C'est un grand partisan de Voldemort et il a parlé de moi à son maître. Mes qualités et mon nom l'intérèssent. Il a déjà été décidé que je deviendrai Mangemort dans un mois et si je refuse, tu seras veuf avant même d'être marié.

Un long, très long silence plana dans la pièce. Remus avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre tant la nouvelle l'avait choqué.

Poudlard était un lieu à part dans la communauté magique anglaise, un univers à part entière, isolé du reste du monde. C'était également l'endroit le plus sûr du pays, on s'y sentait parfaitement en sécurité. Cela expliquait pourquoi on y oubliait si facilement ce qui pouvait se passer en dehors des vieux murs du château. Une fois les lourdes grilles passées, que ce soit à pieds en revenant de Pré-au-Lard ou en calèche depuis la gare, Voldemort et ses fidèles n'existaient plus.

Et puis, les élèves avaient Albus Dumbledore pour les protéger.

Oui, Remus avait lui aussi oublié la réalité de l'extérieur mais celle-ci venait de lui être renvoyé en pleine figure et il ne se sentait pas prêt à y faire face.

Les loup-garous avaient déclaré officiellement leur neutralité dans la guerre. Si certains s'engageaient dans un camp, ils le faisaient à titre personnel et non-officiel. Et lui-même, Remus Lupin, comment allait-il faire? Les Maraudeurs avaient déjà décidé de s'engager dans le légendaire Ordre du Phoenix une fois diplômé, alors comment pouvait-il s'en sortir s'il épousait un Mangemort?

Remus savait bien que Lucius ne partageait pas les opinions de son géniteur mais il savait aussi qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à Voldemort. Le blond n'aurait pas le choix s'il voulait vivre et le loup-garou voulait qu'il vive. Il respira un grand coup.

- Je vois. Donc dans un mois...

- Je deviendrai un assassin.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- C'est la vérité et tu le sais parfaitement. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux mais ça arrivera et je n'ai aucun moyen d'y échapper puisque le meurtre fait parti de l'initiation, c'est mon père qui me l'a dit. S'il y a un moyen d'y échapper, je ne le connais pas et la fuite n'est pas une solution.

Remus enfouit son visage dans le cou de son blond, respirant son odeur unique. Son cerveau marchait à cent à l'heure à la recherche d'une solution éventuelle.

- J'ai peut-être une idée. Finit-il par dire en se mordillant les lèvres.

- Dis toujours, de toute façon la situation ne peut pas être pire.

- Ça peut toujours être pire. Je pense qu'on devrait aller voir Dumbledore et tout lui dire. Si quelqu'un peut nous aider, c'est lui.

- Tu es sûr?

- Je lui fais entièrement confiance.

- Dans ce cas, je me range à ton avis. On ira le voir demain, en attendant, j'ai envie de dormir. Et comme je suis galant et que je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir, je te propose une place dans mon lit.

- Galant en effet. Se moqua le petit châtain. J'accepte l'invitation mais je te conseille de ne pas te comporter avec moi comme avec les autres, sinon tu risques d'avoir un bon aperçu de mon côté salaud.

- Tu n'es pas les autres Remus. Tu es mon compagnon, le seul.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, Lucius sentit avec délice son ange fondre sans ses bras. Il le souleva avant de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. La légèreté du jeune homme le fit froncer les sourcils, il faudrait qu'il le surveille pour qu'il mange mieux. Un peu plus de chair sur tous ces os ne le dérangerait pas.

Il allongea Remus sur son lit, celui-ci dormait déjà. Il caressa sa joue en souriant tendrement et le débarassa de ses vêtements en trop, avant de le rejoindre sur le matelas et de les isoler sous la couette. Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y penser.

Du moins, pas pour le moment.

Il serra le corps frêle de son cadet dans ses bras et s'endormit, plus apaisé que jamais.

o0O0o

Le lendemain, dés la fin du petit-déjeuner, Lucius et Remus se retrouvèrent devant la statue menant au bureau du directeur. À l'instant où ils étaient sorti de la chambre du blond, aprés s'être assuré que personne ne les verrait, ils s'étaient mis à jouer l'indifférence, renouant sans difficulté avec les vieilles habitudes. Personne ne s'était douté de rien, pas même Narcissa Black qui ne désespérait toujours pas d'être l'heureuse élue et scrutait le blond à la recherche du moindre signe pouvant être interpretté en sa faveur. Si elle savait.

Mis à part les Maraudeurs et Severus Snape, personne ne savait qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils avaient bien l'intention que cela continue.

Ils séchaient leur premier cour de la journée mais s'en fichaient éperdument. Lucius dit le mot de passe en secouant la tête d'un air affligé.

- Roudoudou en sucre.

L'escalier apparut. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de frapper à la porte du bureau, Dumbledore les attendait, le visage grave. De toute évidence, il savait pourquoi ils étaient là, ce qui n'étonna les deux garçons qu'à moitié. C'était à se demander si le vieil homme n'avait pas des mouchards dans tout le domaine.

Dumbledore les fit entrer et verrouilla soigneusement sa porte, jetant un sort de silence pour plus de sureté. Oui, il savait exactement la raison de leur présence à cette heure si matinale.

- Asseyons-nous, je pense que les choses qui vont être dites seront assez douloureuses comme ça.

- Vous savez? Demanda Lucius, en installant Remus sur ses genoux. Il avait besoin de son compagnon, plus que jamais. Le loup-garou se laissa faire, posant sa tête sur une épaule striée de mèches blondes.

- Que votre père est un partisan de Voldemort? Oui, bien sûr. Ce n'est d'ailleurs un secret pour personne, sauf pour notre cher ministre bien sûr. Les paroles du directeur contenait une amertume tenace. Je me doutais depuis un moment qu'il vous obligerait à suivre ses traces.

- Il ne me demande pas mon avis.

- Je sais. Et je vous conseille de faire très exactement ce qu'il vous dit. Voldemort est fou, totalement. Vous opposer ouvertement à lui serait signer votre arrêt de mort.

- Vous me conseillez de devenir Mangemort? Vous savez ce que vous dites au moins?

- Tout à fait. J'ai d'ailleurs une proposition à vous faire à ce sujet. Que diriez-vous de devenir espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix? Que vous le vouliez ou pas, vous serez mêlé à cette guerre, vous devrez combattre, alors pourquoi ne pas lutter, dans l'ombre, pour ce en quoi vous croyez?

- Espion?

- Oui. Nous n'avons jamais réussi à infiltrer les rangs des Mangemorts de manière efficace. Vous, vous êtes un sang-pur et l'héritier d'une très grande famille, Voldemort en personne vous réclame à ses côtés. Vous auriez un haut poste dans son organisation et pourriez nous fournir de très précieux renseignements. Vous nous seriez d'une aide précieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Remus?

Le lycanthrope chercha ses mots un petit moment. Cette solution serait idéale car Lucius serait, officieusement, dans le même camp que lui mais elle était également bien plus dangereuse. S'il était découvert, il risquait bien pire que la mort. Il expliqua ses pensées et ses inquiétudes, pesant objectivement le pour et le contre d'une telle décision.

Au final, Lucius accepta. Il ne voulait pas devenir Mangemort mais ne pouvait l'éviter, alors autant profiter de sa position future pour faire le plus de mal possible à son futur « maître ». Il se vengerait de l'intérieur. Et puis, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que celui-là s'il voulait combattre pour ses propres idées.

- Maintenant nous avons un autre problème. Dit le directeur en se caressant la barbe. Il avait une solution toute trouvée pour ce dilemme qu'il venait de mentionner mais il lui faudrait la coopération d'une tierce personne qui risquait de ne pas être facile à convaincre.

- Lequel?

- Remus, répondit Dumbledore sur le ton de l'évidence. Il s'est déjà engagé à intégrer l'Ordre une fois diplômé. Lui combattant pour l'Ordre, vous Mangemort, ça ne passera pas. Votre père est au courant?

- Non, pas encore.

- Tant mieux. Quelqu'un d'autre est-il au courant?

- James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew et Severus Snape. Énuméra Remus.

- Monsieur Snape nous sera utile. Quant aux autres, il va falloir leur effacer la mémoire – Voldemort lit dans les esprits. Que l'un d'eux soit capturé et tout tombe par terre.

- Vous pouvez nous expliquer? De toute évidence vous avez déjà un plan alors vous pourriez nous en parler.

- Que Vous-Savez-Qui apprenne que vous êtes ensemble et il vous tuera tous les deux sans poser de question. Il n'est pas du genre à prendre des gants quand quelque chose le contrarie et vous pouvez être sûr qu'une union entre un Mangemort et un Auror le contrariera énormément. Il faut donc cacher au monde que vous êtes ensemble mais vous Lucius, vous ne pouvez pas rentrer chez vous sans compagnon. Il va falloir que quelqu'un joue ce rôle à la place de Remus, quelqu'un en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance et qui sera lui-même un faux Mangemort. Un deuxième espion.

- À qui pensez-vous? Demanda Remus. Si cette personne était Narcissa Black ou une autre groupie de Lucius, il risquait de faire un malheur. La jalousie extrême des vélanes était peut-être romancée, mais la sienne ne l'était pas du tout.

- À un jeune homme déjà très doué en occlumencie qui est venu, tout comme vous, me demander de l'aide il y a quelques semaines. Severus Snape.

Le silence qui suivit amusa beaucoup le vieil homme qui entreprit tout de même de leur raconter comment Severus était venu frapper à sa porte, totalement paniqué, un soir de novembre. À l'époque, il venait d'apprendre que le Seigneur Noir avait des indicateurs dans l'école et que son talent pour les potions n'était pas passé inaperçu. Voldemort avait décidé de l'intégrer à ses troupes et bien sûr, dire « non » n'était pas du tout une option censée.

Le jeune serpentard avait accepté le rôle d'espion sans trop de problème. Il n'avait plus de famille, plus de fortune, pas d'ami hormis Lucius qui avait de fortes chances de se retrouver marqué à son tour, bref, rien à perdre.

- Donc, vous voulez qu'on essaye de convaincre Severus Snape de jouer mon rôle?

- Exactement.

- C'est pas gagné.

- Je ne serais pas aussi catégorique que toi, intervint Lucius en se mordillant la lèvre. Severus est mon meilleur ami, je le connais bien et il est notre meilleure chance de réussir. Outre le fait qu'on peut lui faire entièrement confiance, il ne sera pas embarassé ou effrayé par ma présence comme un autre pourrait l'être et il est bon comédien.

- Sans doute mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il acceptera?

- Une intuition.

- Voilà qui devrait enchanter la prof de divination.

- Range tes sarcasmes mon petit-loup, je le connais mieux que toi. Je sais qu'il acceptera.

Dumbledore sourit une nouvelle fois en les regardant. Leur couple semblait tellement évident quand on les voyait se chamailler ainsi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus Snape apparut dans le bureau du directeur – convoqué par ce dernier. Comme l'avait prévu Lucius, il ne fut pas difficile de le convaincre. Cependant, le jeune serpentard eut quelques exigences – que tous trouvèrent normales étant donnée sa situation familiale et pécunière. Il demanda à ce que tous ses frais de scolarité soient pris en charge par Lucius, ainsi que le versement d'un « salaire » mensuel pour ses frais personnels.

Lucius s'engagea sur l'honneur. Son jeune ami aurait pu lui demander bien plus et il l'aurait satisfait de la même façon.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent que le nom du « compagnon » de Lucius resterait secret, aucun étudiant ne devait savoir afin que Severus puisse avoir une vie privée – discrète – de son côté. Ils devraient s'arranger pour que cela reste un secret le plus longtemps possible, même aprés qu'ils aient quitté Poudlard.

- Une minute, s'exclama Remus, et le mariage?

- Quoi le mariage? Demanda Lucius.

- Ton père voudra que tu épouses ton compagnon, c'est évident. Mais s'il pense que ton compagnon c'est Severus...

- Tiens, tu ne m'appelles plus Snape?

- Plus envie. Alors professeur?

- Il n'y a pas de solution. Soit vous vous arrangez pour repousser le mariage le plus possible, soit vous vous mariez vraiment et vous divorcez une fois la guerre terminée.

- Si elle se termine un jour. Grogna Remus.

- De toute façon, se sera un mariage blanc. Le rassura Dumbledore. Et en dehors des missions et des réunions, les Mangemorts sont libres donc vous pourrez voir Monsieur Malfoy très souvent, à condition que vous soyez discret.

L'adolescent bouda mais dû se résigner. Il n'y avait effectivement rien à faire. Encore.

Les derniers arrangements pris, il ne resta plus qu'à effacer la mémoire des Maraudeurs. Sirius et James acceptèrent sans rechigner mais Peter sembla agacé, voire énervé, de se voir ainsi dépouillé d'un bout de ses souvenirs. Sa réaction étonna ses amis mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire. Ces derniers temps, Wormtail était vraiment bizarre.

Puis ils oublièrent et tout rentra dans l'ordre.

Le soir même, le père de Lucius apprit l'identité du compagnon de son fils grâce à une courte lettre envoyé par ce dernier. Il fut ravi d'avoir un Snape pour gendre. Il ne compris jamais pourquoi son fils lui demandait de garder le secret sur l'identité de son âme soeur, il prit cela pour un caprice de gamin. Et quelque part, cela l'amusait d'être le seul à savoir.

Il était temps pour lui de surveiller le niveau de Magie, car il espérait bien que le C.S.O.C lui donnerait un petit-fils – une fois les six mois de contraception écoulés, maudit Dumbledore.

o0O0o

Les années s'écoulèrent, longues et souvent douloureuses.

Lucius et Severus s'étaient retrouvés marqués et mariés avant même d'avoir eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui leur arrivait.

Leur union était un secret. Un de plus.

Quatre ans plus tard, ils faisaient partis des généraux de Voldemort, avec Bellatrix Lestranges et Barty Croupton Junior. Les quatre Mangemorts les plus hauts gradés. Les bras droits du Lord. Le père de Lucius avait été abattu lors d'une mission ratée à Pré-au-Lard, faisant de son fils l'homme le plus riche du monde magique.

Les raids Mangemorts devenaient un peu plus meurtriers à chaque fois, un peu plus sanglants, toujours plus terrifiants. La communauté sorcière vivait dans la terreur, ses membres n'osaient presque plus sortir de chez eux et jamais le Chemin de Traverse n'avait été aussi vide de monde. Les gens tentaient de continuer à vivre mais il était impossible de faire comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, Voldemort était loin de gagner.

Ses ennemis y veillaient.

L'Ordre en général, les Maraudeurs en particulier.

Ceux-ci avaient décidé de continuer à vivre comme avant en dehors de leurs missions et des champs de batailles. Sirius entretenait une liaison secrète aussi houleuse que passionnée avec Severus Snape, ignorant comme tout le monde qu'il était officiellement marié à Lucius Malfoy. James avait épousé la rouquine de ses rêves, Lily Evans et Peter s'était fiancé avec une jeune femme à l'aspect gracile et éthéré de poupée de porcelaine, Anna Abbots. Il se comportait toujours étrangement mais ses amis ne le voyaient même plus tant c'était devenu habituel.

Remus, lui, s'était installé dans une petite maison, à l'écart de tout. L'endroit était bien protégé et servait parfois de planque pour les Aurors ou de QG de substitution pour l'Ordre. Pour y aller, il fallait transplanner en ayant une signature magique permettant de passer les sorts de protection ou utiliser la cheminée du bureau de Dumbledore, la seule permettant de se rendre chez le jeune homme.

Lucius et lui se voyaient mais pas assez à leur goût, aussi compensaient-ils leur frustration par de longues séances de sport en chambre – ou de salon, ou de cuisine, ou de salle de bain, cela dépendait de leur position géographique dans la maison.

Ils se relevaient souvent la nuit et passaient des heures à discuter de tout, de rien, de leur avenir surtout. Emballés dans une couverture, se partageant une énorme tasse de chocolat chaud, ils refaisaient le monde et se faisaient voyants pour prédire la fin de la guerre. Ils ne faisaient jamais de projets à long terme cependant, craignant de ne plus être là pour les mettre en oeuvre.

Il était rare qu'ils retournent dans la chambre ces soirs-là, s'aimant à même le sol pour se prouver qu'ils étaient encore vivants et ensemble.

Chacun vivait sa vie dans son petit chez lui.

Et la vie est pleine de surprises.

o0O0o

Remus ouvrit un oeil embué de sommeil et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, aussi fatigué que la veille au soir. Il finissait toujours par mal dormir quand Lucius « s'absentait » pour une longue période et cela faisait exactement deux mois que le loup-garou n'avait plus vu son blond. Un mois qu'il était forcé de se passer de lui, de sa présence réconfortante et de son corps sublime. Un mois qu'ils n'avaient plus fait l'amour et la frustration commençait doucement à monter.

La frustration et la peur aussi. Les nouvelles que l'Ordre avait reçu dernièrement n'étaient pas bonnes car le Lord commençait à se douter de la présence d'espions dans ses rangs et si pour l'instant il se contentait de passer à la question les Mangemorts des plus basses catégories, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne s'arrête pas en si bon chemin. Severus et Lucius étaient des maîtres en occlumencie mais pourraient-ils supporter un interrogatoire en règle?

Remus préféra chasser ces questions de son esprit, son coeur s'étant mis à battre tellement vite qu'il était bien parti pour faire une crise d'angoisse. Celles-ci étaient rares mais toujours spectaculaires. Il respira profondément et attendit d'être calmé, un bras lui masquant les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, se sentant bien mieux, il s'étira dans son grand lit vide.

Sa main gauche toucha un objet mou et chaud, et, quand il vit ce qu'était l'objet en question, il manqua tomber par terre de surprise.

Depuis le coussin où il était allongé, un bébé le regardait en gazouillant doucement. Un bébé tout propre, blond, aux yeux bleus. Un bébé sans nombril.

La surprise passée, le jeune homme s'empressa d'emballer le nouveau-né dans un drap propre, caressant la peau toute neuve et le fin duvet blond qui recouvrait le petit crâne. Une petite main se referma sur son index. Il sourit.

Un vieux souvenir de sa sixième année remonta du fond de sa mémoire et il se mit à rire, un rire joyeux et sincère. Avec les évènements de ces dernières années, il avait complètement oublié que le niveau de Magie était toujours élevé et que le C.S.O.C pouvait toujours se produire.

Et ce phénomène de magie pure venait de lui donner un fils, son enfant et celui de Lucius.

- Bon, je crois que quelques courses s'imposent. Le problème c'est que les magasins sont fermés jusqu'à lundi à cause des fêtes.

Remus ne pouvait pas laisser son fils nu pendant deux jours et il n'y avait ni couche, ni biberon, ni rien dans la maison. Il se résolut à appeler Molly Weasley à la rescousse. Celle-ci allait bientôt accoucher de son sixième enfant et devait donc pouvoir le dépanner pour quelques jours. Enfin, avec un peu de chance.

Il faudrait également qu'il prévienne Dumbledore et bien sûr, Lucius – Severus devait venir au QG de l'Ordre pour faire un rapport, il lui passerait le message. Ensuite, il devrait s'inventer un amant, l'Immaculée Conception n'existant pas plus dans le monde magique que dans le monde moldu. Il ne voulait pas cacher son fils à ses amis, il voulait que son bébé rencontre Prongs, Parfoot et Wormtail mais ceux-ci se poseraient forcément des questions, quant à l'identité du second père. Un sorcier lambda bienheureusement mort récemment ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Sorcier avec qui il n'avait eu qu'une aventure d'une nuit, ce qui expliquait que sa perte ne l'avait pas touché plus que celle d'un autre.

Oui, cette histoire conviendrait tout à fait. Heureusement que le C.S.O.C n'était pas une histoire de sentiments.

Le nourrisson gazouilla, les yeux papillonant de sommeil.

- Comment je vais t'appeler toi? Murmura le nouveau papa.

Bien sûr, il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois.

Un bon feu crépitait dans la cheminée de sa chambre. Il y régnait une douce chaleur. Remus s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré, à côté de la fenêtre, et regarda la neige tomber dans son jardin. Son bébé dormait dans ses bras, un pouce dans la bouche. Il passa des heures à le regarder, émerveillé par ce cadeau que la Magie lui avait fait.

Il avait hâte de revoir Lucius, de lui présenter l'enfant qu'ils n'avaient jamais pensé avoir. Remus se mit à rêver à des batailles de boules de neige en famille, d'anniversaires avec d'énormes gâteaux et des montagnes de cadeaux, de réveils en sursaut et de câlins.

Nous étions le vingt-quatre décembre 1979.

o0O0o

La main de Lucius s'égarait sur les fesses fermes de son mari – le vrai – quand une petite tornade blonde sauta sur le lit, réveillant Remus bien moins agréablement que ne l'avait prévu sa moitié.

- Papa, Daddy, j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard! Hurla joyeusement leur fils unique, brandissant sous leurs yeux encore à demi-fermés une lettre cachetée.

- C'est bien mon bébé. Répondit Remus.

- Super! Grinça Lucius, agacé de ne pas avoir eu son câlin matinal. Il adorait son fils mais des fois...

Draco était un beau petit garçon, vif et spontané. Et il avait déjà onze ans.

Le temps s'était enfui depuis la fin de la guerre.

Tant de choses avaient changé ces dix dernières années.

La disparition de Voldemort avait été un bonheur doublé d'une malédiction. Combien de gens avait-il emporté dans sa chute?

Peter était mort, tué par Sirius. La trahison de ce dernier avait surpris tout le monde, à commencer par son propre amant. Severus ne croyait toujours pas à la culpabilité de son ancien petit-ami, pas plus que Remus d'ailleurs, mais sans la moindre preuve attestant de l'innocence du jeune homme, ils ne pouvaient rien pour lui. Tout ce qu'ils avaient, c'était une conviction profonde mais ça ne suffisait pas pour permettre l'ouverture d'un second procés – un vrai cette fois-ci.

James et Lily n'avaient pas survécu non plus. Ils avaient laissé un fils d'un an à peine derrière eux, Harry. Remus et son compagnon s'étaient battus pendant des mois pour avoir la garde du petit garçon mais n'ayant pas de lien de parenté avec lui, ils avaient dû accepter qu'il soit confié à sa tante, Pétunia Dursley. Celle-ci leur avait interdit toute visite, ne voulant pas de « gens comme sa soeur » dans sa maison. Une fois encore, ils avaient dû se résigner. Chaque année, ils lui envoyaient un cadeau pour son anniversaire et il parlait souvent à Draco de ce « cousin » qu'il ne pourrait rencontrer qu'à Poudlard.

Ils espérait pouvoir l'inviter pour les vacances, ils espéraient pouvoir « l'adopter » de manière non-officielle.

Du côté des survivants, les choses étaient peu à peu rentrées dans l'ordre. Les morts enterrés et les larmes essuyées, les sorciers avaient reconstruit leur monde, ainsi que leur vie.

Lucius et Severus avaient divorcé aussi discrètement qu'ils s'étaient mariés. Tout de suite aprés, le blond avait épousé son loup-garou, enfin.

La vie continuait, envers et contre tout. Envers et contre tous.

Le temps passait.

La famille Malfoy se leva et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner sous la véranda. La neige tombait dans le jardin, recouvrant l'écharpe, le chapeau et le balai d'un gros bonhomme de neige.

Nous étions le vingt-quatre décembre 1990

FIN

Je considère cette histoire comme une sorte de préquelle à toutes les fics où Draco est un vélane dont le compagnon est Harry. Les suites ne manquent donc pas.

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là.

Maintenant, je prends quelques semaines de « vacances » pour prendre un peu d'avance dans tous les projets que j'ai dans la tête. Il faut aussi que je me remettre à « Crimson fear » que j'aimerais bien publier un jour.


End file.
